


Девушка из чемодана

by Chlenik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Danish Girl - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: Ньют Скамандер приехал в Нью-Йорк с одной целью: купить подарок на день рождения. Обещания нужно выполнять. К тому же, кто знает, к чему приведут поиски...





	

Приемы в Конгрессе легко можно назвать скучными. Хрусталь и серебро, дорогие платья и костюмы, деловой этикет и не спадающая атмосфера сдержанности.

Персиваль Грейвс стоял в окружении нескольких коллег. Он держал в руках бокал с веселящей водой и неохотно поддерживал разговор. Раньше он не был популярной персоной, в его окружении не значилось друзей, всегда только подчиненные и руководители. Но сейчас вокруг его имени бушевал ажиотаж, все хотели поговорить с человеком, пережившим заточение в плену у самого опасного преступника.

Из-за резкого толчка в плечо Персиваль едва не выплеснул содержимое своего бокала на добродушного старичка в длинном смокинге.

— Прошу прощения! — рыжая девушка проскользнула между столиками и обернулась через плечо, одарив Грейвса виноватой улыбкой.

Она тут же опустила глаза и поспешила дальше, придерживая платье. В ней было что-то особенное, удивительное и необычайно знакомое, но Персиваль не смог понять, что именно.

— Мистер Грейвс? — недовольно позвал мужчина, не в первый раз пытаясь достучаться до мракоборца.

— Извините, мне нужно отойти.

Персиваль ни минуты не сожалел, что оставил этих коршунов ни с чем. У него появилось дело высшей степени важности.

Незнакомка обнаружилась в соседнем зале, она была растеряна и высматривала кого-то среди людей. Грейвс только собрался подойти, как его опередили. Это был Билл… или Освальд, из Отдела регулирования магических популяций. Персиваль уже видел его раньше в здании Конгресса, но на имена у него была ужасная память, особенно на имена тех, кто был ему неинтересен.

Мужчина приветливо улыбнулся и увел девушку подальше от остальных. Персиваль с тоской проводил взглядом копну рыжих волос и покосился на плавающие в воздухе часы — не прошло и половины вечера, а этот фарс, называемый приемом, стал невыносим.

Прошло еще около получаса и усталый взгляд вновь поймал край светлого платья. Все нутро Грейвса встрепенулось — это она! А ведь он даже не надеялся.

— Постойте, мисс!

Догнать незнакомку не составило труда. Грейвс тронул ее за плечо, и девушка развернулась, устремляя на него вопросительный взгляд своих больших глаз.

Как же она была прекрасна! Персиваль был очарован и чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым — впервые чуть ли не за всю жизнь.

— Чем могу помочь? — поинтересовалась девушка.

— Простите, не хотел вас отвлекать, но не окажите ли вы честь выпить со мной?

Девушка замялась. Она задумалась, и ее взгляд будто бы прошел сквозь Персиваля.

— Я настаиваю, — сделал последнюю попытку Грейвс.

— Хорошо, но ненадолго. Мне нужно спешить.

На этот раз фортуна встала на сторону Персиваля. Он отвел девушку в единственное место, где не было снующих коллег — в архив. Нетронутые свитки нависали над столами, покачиваясь в своем собственном размеренном темпе, а полутемное освещение создавало романтичную обстановку.

— Как вас зовут?

— Лили.

— Очень приятно, Лили, — Персиваль осторожно взял руку девушки и легко прикоснулся губами к тыльной стороне ее ладони. — Я должен представиться…

— Я знаю, кто вы, — ответила девушка, впервые за весь вечер посмотрев в глаза Грейвса прямо.

— У вас такой необычный низкий голос. Я никогда не встречал такого у других женщин.

Лили мягко освободила ладонь и, прижав ее ко рту, смущенно засмеялась. Она подошла к ближайшему столу и присела на краешек.

Персиваль ощутил себя влюбленным подростком. В полутьме архивного помещения он боялся все испортить, потому что совершенно не умел завоевывать людей.

— Вы здесь одна?

— У меня была назначена встреча, но теперь я свободна, — улыбнулась Лили, и в уголках ее глаз осела паутинка морщинок.

— Милая, вам когда-нибудь говорили, как вы прекрасны, когда улыбаетесь?

Грейвс шагнул вперед и огладил щеку девушки. Он был так очарован, что не заметил шершавой неровности, покрывавшей ее кожу, как следы щетины.

Ахнув, Лили замерла. Она ожидала поцелуя — так подумал Персиваль и ринулся в омут с головой, прижимаясь своими губами к ее...

Однако что-то пошло не так. Грейвса с силой оттолкнули, и он не успел ничего сообразить, как хлопнула дверь.

Оставшись один, Персиваль решил послать этот прием к праотцам и приготовился аппарировать, как вдруг его внимание привлек странный блеск с пола. Взмах палочки, Accio, и в руках Грейвса заблестели камешки браслета. Это была вещица Лили. Он должен был ее найти!..

Но поиски девушки в здании конгресса не привели ни к чему. Должно быть, Грейвс слишком напугал ее. Именно поэтому он решил разыскать незнакомку во что бы то ни стало. Разыскать, вернуть браслет и извиниться.

Волшебство всегда оставляет после себя следы, именно этим правилом и воспользовался Персиваль Грейвс. На следующий день магия привела его к небольшой не-магической гостинице. Неприветливый мужчина за стойкой портье не желал пропускать его внутрь. Пришлось пару раз стукнуть палочкой по корешку удостоверения, превратив его в полицейское, и сунуть мужчине под нос. Это произвело впечатление. Хамская усмешка в миг слетела с губ не-мага, а во всем его облике появилось что-то раболепное.

— Номер сорок два, — неестественно улыбаясь, портье вручил ключ Персивалю. — Прямо по коридору и дважды направо, сэр...

Грейвс молча взял ключ и оставил без внимания слова, брошенные ему в спину:

— Я всегда знал, что с этой девицей что-то не так!..

Дверь номера оказалась не заперта. На кровати лежал обыкновенный коричневый чемодан, а вокруг в легком беспорядке были раскиданы бумаги.

— Что вы здесь делаете?

Громкий оклик заставил Грейвса вздрогнуть. Он обернулся и едва не наткнулся на палочку, смотревшую ему прямо в лоб. Лицо Персиваля помрачнело.

— Ох… это вы, — послышалось с облегчением, и палочка была убрана в карман.

— Скамандер! — воскликнул Персиваль, до неприятного удивленный такой встречей. — Какого черта вы еще в Америке? Вы должны были уехать несколько недель назад!

— У меня возникли кое-какие неприятности, — пробормотал Ньют.

— Знаете что, мне некогда с этим разбираться. Я отведу вас в Конгресс, пусть они и решают, что с вами делать… Кстати, а вы не видели здесь девушку?

— Девушку? — щеки молодого мага залились краской. — В этом номере?

— Значит, не видели. Ладно. Собирайтесь без разговоров.

Ньют понуро кивнул и принялся складывать разбросанные бумаги, как вдруг напряженно охнул и присел на корточки:

— Мерлиновы кальсоны! Ты опять за свое, — он попытался выудить что-то из-под кровати.

— Что у вас там?

— Это мой нюхль, он вечно сбегает... Не представляю, как его удержать. Иди сюда, малыш!

— Мистер Скамандер! У меня мало времени, — предупредил Грейвс.

Он машинально убрал руки в карманы и понял, что браслета там больше нет. Вот зараза! В это время Ньют вынырнул из недр подкроватного мира и улыбнулся.

— Держу его!

Существо упиралось и не желало возвращаться в чемодан, где британец хранил свой зверинец. Шум стоял порядочный, и Персивалю это начало надоедать. Если они задержатся еще дольше, то сюда неминуемо заявятся не-маги…

— Что там у тебя? — ласково спросил Скамандер, отдирая нюхля вместе с половицей.

На шее у него что-то блестело. От простой догадки у Грейвса перехватило дыхание.

— Ах ты проказник! А я искал его везде, думал, что потерял, — Ньют осторожно снял с существа тот самый браслет.

В голове у Грейвса прострелило:

— Лили?!.. — выдохнул он на эмоциях. — Так это были вы!

Грейвс резко развернул Ньюта к себе, отчего тот выронил из рук нюхля.

— Не может быть… — ошарашено продолжал Персиваль, вглядываясь в черты лица Скамандера.

Ньют закрыл лицо ладонями, не зная, куда ему деваться от стыда.

— Мистер Грейвс, боюсь, между нами произошло недопонимание... Я все объясню!

Мракоборец отступил и отвернулся. Ему нужно было прийти в себя и принять случившееся. Сильнее всего его беспокоило то, что он не понял все сразу. Он, правая рука Пиквери, директор отдела магического правопорядка, не заметил очевидного. А ведь он сам повелся и поцеловал Скамандера.

— Я не хотел вас обманывать, - голос Ньюта звучал расстроенно.

— Знаете что, мне не нужны ваши объяснения, — отчеканил Грейвс.

Тогда на вечере он ощутил то, чего не испытывал с юных лет. Младше он не становился, а кроме успешной карьеры в жизни не было никаких радостей — оказавшись на пороге смерти, он отчетливо это осознал. И теперь мужчина не был готов снова потерять все из-за собственных предрассудков.

Стоило быть честным с собой: раз он влюбился в женщину, которая оказалась мужчиной, значит, именно это его в ней и привлекло.

— Если вы позволите…

Персиваль приблизился к Ньюту, он хотел что-то сказать, но не смог — из его кармана посыпались монеты. Опять этот маленький сумчатый воришка.

— О-о-о, Мерлин, — разочарованно простонал Скамандер. — Мистер Грейвс, я немедленно все…

Договорить он не успел. Персиваль притянул его к себе за жилетку и закрыл его рот, сминая губы настойчивым поцелуем. Ньют охнул и прикрыл глаза. Он не имел ничего против и охотно обвил шею мракоборца руками.

— Как думаете, вы могли бы задержаться еще на некоторое время? — на губах Грейвса проступила улыбка.

— Раз у Лили появились срочные дела в Америке, мне придется пойти ей на уступки, — Ньют кокетливо дотронулся рукой до лица и кивнул.

— Может быть, поделитесь, что же задержало вас в Нью-Йорке? — поинтересовался мракоборец.

— Только если пообещаете не выдавать меня.

— Один раз я, пожалуй, смогу закрыть глаза на ваши нарушения.

Ньют несколько мгновений смотрел на Грейвса, решая, может ли он доверять ему, а затем на его ладонь приземлился черный комок шерсти.

— Аполосская пушишка, — с любовью представил зверька Скамандер. — Я хотел подарить ее на день рождения одному своему маленькому другу. А Нью-Йорк — единственное место, где я мог такую найти.

Он погладил пушистика по бокам, и тот тихонько заурчал, вызвав у Грейвса недоумение. Нелепей зверя придумать было нельзя.

— Ты сумасшедший, Ньют, просто сумасшедший.

Скамандер стрельнул в мужчину глазами и по-девичьи пожал плечами:

— Не больше, чем любой человек, мистер Грейвс.


End file.
